


The Dangers of Soccer

by rozanyg



Series: Kallura Fics [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, OOC Keith..., Oops?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozanyg/pseuds/rozanyg
Summary: Tumblr Ask Prompt (anonymous asked): Are you open to high school AUs? If so, I'd love to see a fluffy Kallura fic where Allura hurts her ankle playing soccer in gym. Keith carries her to the nurse and waits with her for her uncle Coran to pick her up. The next day when she returns to school on crutches, she asks Keith to be the first to sign her cast. :)





	The Dangers of Soccer

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Ask Prompt (anonymous asked): Are you open to high school AUs? If so, I'd love to see a fluffy Kallura fic where Allura hurts her ankle playing soccer in gym. Keith carries her to the nurse and waits with her for her uncle Coran to pick her up. The next day when she returns to school on crutches, she asks Keith to be the first to sign her cast. :)

Gym class in Altea High is always abuzz. Kids run around and tackle each other down on the football field, others, including Keith, dribble balls across a court, others running across a tennis court to hit a bouncing yellow ball, others just walked around the area to watch the others played, others, including Allura, run across a field kicking a ball into a goal.

Allura was a teenaged professional soccer player. Kicking a ball since she started to walk was a major factor in her "career". She was a force to be reckoned with in the field. Her speed dizzied whoever confronted her and she whizzed past defenders with ease. She was fluent in the art of kicking balls (in both ways).

Her athleticism granted her an impressive form and had caught the attention of numerous specimens of the male species. Some of them being the biggest douches of Altea High who deserved a kick to their ... areas.

So, naturally, Keith would have hated her. He typically hated rich kids who are spoiled and who got everything they wanted and who were naturally great at everything. I mean, he hates Lotor, and everyone loves Lotor (except for Lance, but he's just jealous of Lotor's hair). And he would have hated her if Allura wasn't so nice.

Mayor Alfor Prince is known for his diplomatic skills, who skillfully stopped a Daibazaal uprising without any drama starting by forming Voltron, a city in between Daibazaal and Altea where both had equal power. So, it would be understandable if Allura inherited those same leadership skills.

It was still surprising, though, to see her defend Puig, the small, scaredy cat janitor, from Sendak's insults. She didn't full out insult him, she played to his weakness and brought up Lotor, making Sendak see red and leave the fight alone. She skillfully evaded a disaster, leaving nothing in her wake.

Then, he formally met her and he was hooked. He didn't like it at first, and he was intent on making her think he did. It didn't work.

And, jeez, it didn't help that she was so beautiful. Her silver hair, although strange, was mesmerizing and complimented her skin perfectly. Her eyes are just -agh. Really, Keith couldn't explain the attraction he had for the Mayor's daughter, but all that is important is that he's whipped. Which is unfortunate since he's been friend zoned since the eighth grade when he officially became her friend after he came to watch her soccer game with the rest of their friend group.

So watching your crush fall and cry in the sport she excels is concerning. What is also concerning was the speed at which Keith ran in order to get to her first. She sat on the grass, her left leg folded in, her right laid straight out, and she grabbed at her ankle.

Keith kneeled next to her and held her back to help her in her position, "Allura! Are you okay?"

Allura winced, "My-My ankle! It hurts!"

The gym teacher, Coach Krolia (aka Keith's mom), ran to Allura's aid and felt the area around Allura's ankle, immediately stopping after she screamed. Krolia grimaced and turned to Keith, "Keith, take her to the nurse's office and make the office call Coran. I think she sprained her ankle."

Keith nodded and helped Allura up from the floor. Once she stood, she attempted to take a step before she fell over again, only surviving due to the fact that Keith caught her before she fell. She groaned again as she let most of her weight on Keith and Krolia chastised her, "Allura! You can't put any sort of pressure on it!"

Allura pouted and tried to hop on her foot, but she only passed half a foot of distance and Keith got a brilliant idea. He wrapped Allura's hand around his neck and lifted her bridal style. She froze and blinked in the surprise of Keith's sudden movements, and she could hear the rest of the girls squealing.

She looked up at Keith's violet eyes with shock and confusion lacing their gaze and he smiled down at her (earning another wave of squeals from the rest of the girls) before he explained, "You can't put any weight on your foot and it'll take you forever to walk with one foot. We can get there faster this way."

Lance scoffed and yelled, "Liar!" from the back of the crowd before being smacked by Pidge. Keith looked around sheepishly before walking out of the gym with Allura holding on tightly to his neck.

Halfway to the walk to the nurse's office, Allura cleared her throat, "Um, thank you for taking me to the nurse's office, Keith."

He looked down and his brooding gaze turned into one of cute shyness and he mumbled, "No problem."

Allura smiled and she teased, "You know, you're not so bad when you're not pretending to be emo."

Keith looked down at her like a deer caught in headlights and Allura laughed, "You're actually really cute."

Keith flushed and hoped that this would be over soon, he didn't need Allura ruining his reputation. Allura laughed and continued, "Of course, I already knew that."

Keith sent an angry pout down to Allura, "'Lura, what're you trying to say?"

Allura leaned up and kissed his cheek, "I'm saying you should let the real you slip through once in a while. I like the real you more."

Keith froze and looked down at Allura in his arms, a smile gracing her face when his eyes traced her soft features. He cocked his head to the side, "Maybe, we're going to have to see if I'm up to it."

Allura pouted playfully and rolled her eyes, "Pwetty pwease, Keith?"

Keith looked down at her and demanded, "Only if you'll come with me to the movies this weekend."

Allura smiled, "It's a date."

After the nurse checked on Allura and handed her an ice pack, Allura was sent outside and she was forced to hop (the security guards glared at Keith when they saw him carry her). Keith stayed with her, of course, until Uncle Coran could go pick her up.

As the two waited on the benches outside the school, they saw Pidge approaching them from afar to bring Allura her things and the two braced themselves for the obvious teasing they are about to get.

"You know, Allura, I don't think you had to sprain your ankle in order to get Keith to wrap you in his strong arms, he would do that willingly."

The two sighed.

Once Pidge left, Allura comfortably laid her head on Keith's shoulder and reached for his hand. Keith obliged and intertwined their fingers. Keith leaned into Allura, his mind still trying to process the fact that she likes him back.

"When did you start liking me?" His question was so quiet, Allura would have missed it.

She thought for a second before answering, "The first time I met you. On the outside, you seemed so callous and cold. I thought for sure you hated me," Allura teased and Keith pouted, "But then, that very same night when Lance invited me to join you guys at the fair, you gave me your jacket and I saw you for who you truly were."

Keith smiled and responded to her unspoken question, "I guess I started liking you before formally met you. When you defended Janitor Puig from Sendak's bullying... I wasn't expecting such ballsy behavior from the Mayor's daughter. I guess, you proved me wrong and threw my assumptions down the drain. Ever since then," Keith gazed into her eyes, "you've never failed to amaze me."

Allura smiled and leaned in to plant a soft kiss on Keith's lips before pulling away and whispering, "Finally."

Unfortunately for them, the little kiss initiated a flurry of kisses between the new couple and Coran caught them. His exuberant and loud personality didn't help their embarrassment and the security had to force Coran to leave and forced Keith to return to class.

After that, and a few texts later, the two decided to reveal their new relationship with their friends tomorrow. Keith and Allura both went to sleep with smiles on their faces.

The next day, the two walked into the school together, though, they refrained from any physical contact so they can have the element of surprise. Keith carried her bags down the halls and they met the rest of the group in the cafeteria, where Pidge was eating breakfast with Lance's jacket covering her small frame, Lance was animatedly waving his hands around and having Hunk listen to whatever his rant was about, and Shiro was nodding off.

Keith and Allura both sat in front of Lance and Pidge and they immediately stopped to address themselves to Allura.

"Can I sign your cast?!" Lance asked excitedly.

Allura chuckled and shook her head, "I promised Keith to be the first one to sign it."

Keith smirked at Lance and Lance stuck out his tongue. Keith took out a sharpie and Allura lifted her casted foot for him. Keith covered the cast so the group couldn't see what he was writing and they all tried to look over his shoulder, but none of them got a peek.

Then Keith finished and he pulled away and capped the sharpy. He looked up at his girlfriend mischievously and smirked as the group gasped in surprise. Allura sat down and looked at what Keith wrote in her cast, "GET WELL SOON, BABE."

Allura smiled at Keith and Keith leaned in to capture her lips in his. Allura smiled into the kiss and lifted her hands to pull at Keith's hair. The group was left mumbling incoherent sentences and the couple ignored them.

...

Well, except when Lance screamed, "YO, KEITH'S FINALLY GETTING SOME ACTION!"

Keith had to flip him the bird for that one.


End file.
